The Best Christmas Ever
by Creaturess of the Night
Summary: This is a Jeff/Beth one-shot that i wrote. Characters include Undertaker/OC, Matt/Maria, and Shannon Moore.


Jeff Hardy was coming home for the Christmas holidays to his home in North Carolina. He was coming off the plane with his best friend's boyfriend John Cena, who was spending the holidays with his girlfriend who lived 3 houses down from his own. He and his best friend were walking to Jeff's truck which was Black 2007 GMC Sierra. He drove to his friend's house and dropped him off and then drove to his own house. He saw his girlfriend's Beth Britt's car in his driveway he smiled; he couldn't wait to see her he was so excited to see her he could hardly keep from jumping. He walked up the pathway to the house and opened the front door to see his girlfriend there decorating the living room in Christmas decorations from the tree, to tinsel, lights, and garland strung all over the walls. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek and said "Hello beautiful." She smiled and turned in his arms and said "Hey Jeff." She kissed him and asked him "How was your trip?" Jeff said "It was okay, I guess John and Violet were fighting the whole time home about Violet hanging out with DX, Taker, Me, Matt, and Shannon." Beth asked "Is he jealous, or does he think she's cheating on him?" Jeff replied "John thinks she's cheating on him with the Undertaker." Beth looked at him she had known Violet since 2020 when she met Jeff and he taught her how to wrestle and she became quick friends with Violet and knew that Jeff was her closest best friend but she also knew that was all that Violet's and Jeff's relationship was: Friendship, and she also knew she would never do that. There was a knock on the door and Jeff broke the embrace to answer it and there was Violet standing there with tears and all her stuff packed up and in suitcases and bags. Jeff hugged her and Beth went and grabbed her bags to put them in the guest room. She came back down and saw Jeff was sitting on the couch next to Violet and she was drinking orange juice and was still crying while Jeff was trying to comfort her. Beth sat on the other side of her and she said "John yelled at me for hanging out with Undertaker again and I realized that I loved him, and that John was nothing but an arrogant cocky control freak, and I told him that I would stay here for the holidays but I wanted him out of my house tomorrow and he left and I saw a picture he left behind accidentally of him and Undertaker's girlfriend getting married." Jeff sat there shocked because Taker told him that he was going to ask his girlfriend to marry him. Jeff said "Don't worry Violet something good will happen to you I can feel it." Beth watched and also knew that Undertaker was going to propose on Christmas but it wasn't to Michelle like he told Jeff. Violet said "Thank you guys for letting me stay here." Beth said "You're welcome Violet." Violet said "I'm going upstairs to be alone for awhile." She got up and went upstairs to the guest room and Beth turned to Jeff and said "Undertaker wasn't going to propose to Michelle he was going to propose to Violet, cuz Cena told him that he dumped her." Jeff said "What he told me yesterday that he was going to propose to the girl he loves." Beth said "Yeah which is Violet and we have to tell her." Jeff said "But what if you were wrong or he changed his mind then Violet would be crushed after her hopes were raised." Beth said "So now you don't believe me like you never do when it comes to helping Violet do you have a crush on her or something." Jeff replied "I don't Beth she is like a sister to me that's all there is nothing going on between me and her." Beth said "Then why don't you believe me." Jeff said "I do but you don't think I do I'm just worried for her and Taker that's all." Beth's voice raised and she said "It don't sound like it Jeffrey Nero Hardy." Jeff said "Beth I do, I swear and you know me I don't lie to you." Beth just glared and stormed out of the house slamming the door behind her. Jeff looked at the time it was 7:00 at night on Christmas Eve and his girlfriend left the house more than likely to his brother's house or Shannon's house. Jeff sat on the couch and his cell phone beeped with a text and he read it and it said **Beth's at Shan's ~MMH. **Jeff sighed and put his phone on the coffee table and turned the TV onto a music channel and pulled out his sketch book to work on the picture he was going to give Beth for Christmas along with a surprise present. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Violet came down with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and had a Jeff Hardy t-shirt on that she used in her first storyline and black cargo pants and flip flops. She sat on the couch and looked around and asked "Where's Beth?" Jeff sighed and said "We had a fight and she went to Shan's house." Violet sat down and wrapped and arm comfortingly around his shoulder and said "It'll be okay Jeffro." Jeff sighed and said "I hope so Vi, I hope so." He finished the sketch and Violet looked at it and it was a picture that she saw before in Jeff's wallet and it was the first night that him and Beth met at a club and Matt had take a photo of them and Jeff had the picture framed and a copy to put in his wallet. Violet asked "Is this for Beth?" Jeff nodded and said "Yeah it is, I also got her a heart shaped locket that engraved with _**-You own my heart and soul for eternity in your heart.**_** - **Violet said "Aww that is so sweet did your put anything in it or on the back?" Jeff said "On the back it's engraved **Love holds us at the seams together forever**, and it has our initials under it, and on the inside is a picture of her and her family on the left and her favorite picture of us on the right." Violet said "Don't worry Jeff she'll be home tomorrow on Christmas just give her time." Jeff said "I know Violet, thanks for helping me." She said "Yeah that's what best friends are for." Jeff said "Hey can you help me with the party that I'm planning tomorrow; Beth was supposed the help me cook but I guess you can finish decorating with Matt, and Maria and I can cook." Violet laughed and said "I can cook to you know." Jeff said "Yeah but, I figured that Maria would be hyper and annoy me and then I'll probably get hyper too and be happy instead of sad." Violet hugged him and asked "Who's all coming?" Jeff replied "Matt and Maria, John Morrison and Eve, Shawn and his family, Hunter and his family, Maryse and Drew McIntyre, Bret Hart, Mickie and Randy, Angelina Love and RVD, Hornswoggle, Kelly and Big Show, Velvet and Shannon, My dad, and Taker." Violet did a mental check and she needed presents for Drew, Angelina, Velvet, Randy, and Taker. She asked "Is it okay if I go Christmas shopping?" Jeff said "Sure Can I go with you I have to get something for my dad." Violet nodded as she grabbed her purse and Jeff grabbed his car keys and they headed out the front door to his pickup truck and headed to Raleigh to the mall before it closed and then it wouldn't be busy. They walked in and Violet headed off to the jewelry counter to get something for Angelina, Velvet, and Taker. She got Angelina a bracelet with a friendship charm on it in the shape of a smiley face and it was engraved **BFF forever no matter what**, she got Velvet a bracelet with a star that said** BFF star friend for our friendship will never fade**. Violet looked around the glass case until she found a crucifix and she had it engraved **Taker and Violet love forever and all eternity spent in love with all of their hearts and souls.** She got a text from Jeff telling her that he invited her parents, friends Melanie, Nicole, her brother and his wife Bethany, and her sister, nephew, and her sister's husband. She was glad that she went Christmas shopping for them earlier. She knew that her sister Sarah and her family wouldn't come so she just decided to forget it, and send it to her the day after Christmas shopping on the way to Jeff's. She went to the music section of the store and got Randy a CD from his favorite band, and she got Drew and I-tunes gift card for 100 bucks to spend at the website, and she got Bret a new leather jacket to play with designs. She met Jeff in Hot Topic and she bought her self a purple skull belt and they went to the car and Violet told Jeff to go to the post office and she would send her sister her gifts just incase they went to Matthew's family's this year. She shipped it and went to Jeff's house and went up to her room and she wrapped all the gifts she bought and put the label on each one and put them in one of her suitcases and took a shower and changed into a DX t-shirt and baggy basketball shorts and went to bed since it was 10:30 at night and she had to be up early in the morning to help with Christmas. She was woke up to knocking on the bedroom door and she opened it sleepily to find Jeff standing there ready for cooking and decorating, she saw his hair was Red and Green and she laughed and said "Nice hair." He laughed and said "I know I did it this morning." She went and took a shower and changed into an Undertaker t-shirt and a pair of black cargo pants and put on flip flops. She went downstairs just as Matt and Maria came in and Maria ran over and hugged Violet and said "I hope you aren't wearing that to the party." Violet sighed she was going to but now she decided to wear a beautiful dress that she was going to wear to a dance the WWE have every year in honor of Eddie Gurrero and Owen Hart. She replied "No I got just the perfect one." Maria said "Okay good so do I." She held up a garment bag and went upstairs and set it on the bed in the guest room and saw that Violet didn't have the dress with her and ran downstairs and out the front door 3 houses down to Violet's and opened the door and went to her bed room to find a garment bag laying on the bed, so she picked it up along with black high heel sandals with clear toe straps, and her make up bag and went back to Jeff's house and put it all in the guest room while Violet headed to the living room not seeing her. She ran downstairs and saw Jeff talking to Matt and Violet and she came up next to him and asked in a bubbly tone "What am I doing?" Jeff replied "Helping me cook in the kitchen." She nodded enthusiastically and ran to the kitchen. Jeff and her made the Christmas dinner and Matt and Violet got out the rest of the Christmas tree and got to work. They worked almost all day and finished with 3 hours to get ready for the Christmas party. Jeff and Maria came out of the kitchen as Violet and Matt plugged in the Christmas lights. They went upstairs to get dressed for the Christmas party. Maria got dressed in a strapless green dress with red sparkles all over with matching flip flops. She had her red hair curled and down her back, and she had on Green eyeliner, Red eye shadow, and silver lip gloss. Matt was wearing a white button up shirt and faded blue jeans with dark sneakers. Jeff put on a dark black button up shirt, dark blue jeans and black gym shoes. He headed toward the stairs when her heard crying coming from the guest room. He knocked on the door and heard a muffled "come in". He opened the door and walked in to see Violet sitting there tears rolling down her cheeks and dressed in a t-shirt and jeans and he wondered why there was a dress bag on the front of the bed and she wasn't wearing it. He sat on the bed next to her and hugged her comfortingly and asked "What's wrong Vi?" She wiped some tears away and said "I realized that I have had a crush on Taker for a little while and I don't know how to tell him if he's dating Michelle." Jeff said "I saw what you got the crucifix engraved earlier and you seemed so confident." Violet said "Yeah because Angelina told me that she overheard Taker telling Bret on the plane here, that he has a crush on someone and he feels like he's betraying the woman he picked." Jeff thought through the words and said "Vi he's saying that he has a crush on someone and he feels like he's betraying Michelle, and don't worry about it something good will happen tonight I know it, just trust me." She nodded and said "Okay thanks Jeff." She hugged him and went to the bathroom to wash the redness on her face away when she got a text, she read it and it said **Get dressed I'll be up in a sec to do your hair and make up. -Ria-** Violet went back to the guest room and grabbed her dress and went back to the bathroom and put it on and it was a neck strapped red dress that went to her ankles and she put on the black high heels Maria brought over and brushed her reddish-brown hair and put her hair over her shoulder to brush the back and looked and saw purple hair dye with a bow on top. She saw the card and it said -**I thought you would see this and its part of your Christmas along with the black bottle in the Cabinet. -Jeffro- **She grabbed some plastic gloves that Jeff uses for his hair out of the box on the sink, and put the purple and black hair dye in streaks through her hair. She put the dye in one of her suitcases, and walked around in her heels getting the hair stuff and her make up ready for Maria while waiting for her hair dye to dry. Maria came up the stairs just as her hair dye dried and ushered her in the room. She said "If you hadn't of been up her doing god knows what then I wouldn't have only 1 hour to work on you." Violet said "I'm sorry Ria I just didn't wanna go because I thought about it and I started crying when I realized something and Jeff made me feel better and I decided to go." Maria said "You know I'm glad that Jeff and you are like brother and sister." Violet nodded as Maria straightened her hair and put on a silver colored eye shadow, and red eyeliner, leaving her lips empty. Maria put Violet's hair in a sideways ponytail and put all the stuff away for Violet and linked arms and they went downstairs and Maria ran to Matt and Violet sat on the couch and saw that Jeff had his guitar out and was tuning it and had his song book out. She sat next to him and saw lyrics to a song she used to listen to all the time when she was 13 and it was her favorite and still is but she knew right away why Jeff was using it. She smiled and said "That's a great song to pick." He smiled and replied "I know but I hope Beth likes it." Violet smiled and said "She will Jeff because it came from your heart and not your head." He smiled and nodded and said "I know she is very good minded and hearted like that I would actually be surprised if she didn't show up in a couple of minutes/hours." Violet nodded and said "Yeah me too Jeff, Me too." Jeff said "You know this is why we are like brother and sister." She laughed and nodded as the door bell rang, and Jeff got up and answered it and it was his dad, and Angelina Love with RVD. Violet hugged Angelina and took the presents and spread them under the chair. About 20 minutes later all the guests had arrived except for Shannon, Beth, and Undertaker, and all the presents were taking up the space under the tree. Then finally all three of them arrived at Jeff's house an d Beth went and sat on the floor by the couch and Jeff sat on the other end of the couch and Violet sat in between them to show that she was neutral in this argument. She got up and went to the kitchen to get some soda to find Undertaker there looking tensed and upset. He looked up at her and she saw instantly how his light green eyes seemed to brighten when he saw her. She smiled at him as she grabbed soda and went back into the living room and sat on the couch again and waited for like 5 minutes when Jeff went out back to check something and then he whistled and announced that dinner was ready and that they will be eating outside since it was still nice out. He walked out back and sat at a table and Beth sat diagnol from him and Violet sat next to Jeff and Undertaker sat next to her and Shannon sat next to Beth, and they were later joined by Matt, Maria, and the Hardy's dad. Jeff stood up and whistled again and said Thank you to everyone for showing up and said a prayer than ate after everyone was done Jeff whispered in Violet's ear, "Can you help me with the song like sing back up or something." Violet nodded and went over to Shannon and whispered to him about playing the drums for the song and he nodded enthusiastically. All three of them got up and went to the stage that Matt, and Maria had set up which included a big crate that Jeff's dirt bike came in, a sheet to cover it and 2 microphones with extension chords running into and amp plugged into an outlet in the house. Jeff grabbed his guitar off the back deck and pulled a pick out of his pocket and him, Violet, and Shannon all walked up to the stage and took their spots and Jeff told everyone that this is a song he found for Beth and he sang the Song: Savin' Me by Nickelback with the help of Shannon, and Violet, and they all saw tears of happiness rolling down Beth's cheeks, and Jeff got off the stage and went over to Beth and apologized for not believing her and she forgave him and the crow awed as the kissed. Then everyone went back into the house to open presents and they all headed in including Violet, when she got stopped by the Undertaker who told her that he wanted to talk to her privately. She nodded and he said "I know that you had a fight with John just broke up with your yesterday but I realized 3 weeks ago that I had grown in love with you Violet and I was wondering if you would go out with me?" Violet nodded and said "Yeah Taker I will." He smiled and she grabbed his hand and they walked hand in hand in the house and Violet saw Jeff smiling at her and Beth was looking happy too. Violet sat down and was passed a lot of presents and she opened them until she had 2 left one from Jeff and one from Taker. She opened the one from Jeff to find a Purple Hardy Pendant that was engraved **Best Friends Forever no matter what- JNH**. She smiled and put it on and opened the one from Taker and saw a beautiful heart shaped necklace with a black and purple gems in the middle of the heart. She read the inscription and it said **Vi, you are my life, my light, and my soul I'll Love you forever and all eternity -Taker**. She smiled and put that on and saw Undertaker put on her gift and she smiled even brighter as Beth opened her presents from Jeff and jumped on him nearly knocking him over and she chuckled. Then Jeff said to Beth "Beth I know that we love each other and I know that will never change and I love you forever until eternity ends, will you marry me?" She started crying tears of joy and nodded as he slipped the ring on her finger and they kissed and everyone started clapping for the happy couple. Violet saw Undertaker look at something in his pocket and she saw a diamond ring that looked very pretty and knew that was the engagement ring he bought and she watched quietly as he threw it into the fire and came over and sat behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. For Violet and Beth it was the best Christmas that they could ask for and Jeff and Taker could do nothing but agree.

~THE END~


End file.
